Secrets of the house
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Deciding some bonding time is needed, the 4 Turtles stay at a vacation house in the woods, it's beautiful, quiet and just what the four Turtles need. Mikey however feels there's more to the house than meets the eye, and soon an old woman shows up at the house. Leaving the Turtles just to discover what's behind the secrets of the house. Trigger warning inside
1. A vacation well needed

**A/N**

 **Wow I actually SLEPT slept from 10 PM - 3AM. Was up a bit. Than slept from 4 am to 6 am.**

 **I got 7 hours ?.**

 **Woke up from a dream of a TMNT turtle's story idea, so sitting at the computer, with some toast, and milk and going to write the first chapter.**

 **For those of you wondering about the first part, I have really bad insomnia sometimes so sleeping that much that early doesn't come often.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!, and have a great rest of your week :D.**

 **Trigger warning: Contains, self-esteem issues, anxiety, depression, nightmares.**

 **Summary: Deciding some bonding time is needed, the 4 Turtles stay at a vacation house in the woods, it's beautiful, quiet and just what the four Turtles need. Mikey however feels there's more to the house than meets the eye, and soon an old woman shows up at the house. Leaving the Turtles just to discover what's behind the secrets of the house.**

 **Secrets of the house chapter 1.**

It had been a long time coming with Master Splinter being gone and practically all their foe's defeated, the four brother's hadn't had that much time as of late to spend time with each other. Leo would train with Kari, Raph would spend time with Mona Lisa, and Donnie would experiment in his lab with April.

Mikey had begun to get lonely.

It hadn't been so obvious at first, the Turtles spending time with their slight love interests. Obviously right now it wasn't too serious. But soon enough they noticed just how much Mikey wasn't sleeping, didn't leave his room. Was getting skinner from lack of eating.

It was than the 3 older brothers realized they had been neglecting their younger brother, it wasn't often that Mikey's friend and crush Rennet was able to visit. Leaving Mikey completely alone. It got the point where the youngest Turtle thought his brothers had forgotten about him, leaving the vacation to happen.

It had been an odd situation, a postcard turned up at the entrance of their sewer of a vacation home a few hours north of where April's vacation home had been, it was secluded, quiet and perfect for 4 Turtles to vacation at. Obviously Leo had at first been cautious as he had no idea who sent the postcard, but basically all their foe's had been defeated. Besides it was free and if something happened they could take it on.

The car ride was quiet Mikey curled up against Donnie's side, the usually energetic Turtle was sound asleep, dark circles under his eyes. He had lost 10 pounds in the last month, leaving all the Turtles quiet with guilt. Each glancing at their little brother every few mins. Almost as if he would disappear any moment.

"I really think this was a good idea". April whispered at the driver's seat, giving Mikey a slight concerned glance. "This will really bring you 4 closer as a family".

"I hope so". Leo glanced out the window dealing with his own guilt about Mikey, he was the leader of the group. He should've known something was up with his little brother, but instead they were all so busy with their love interests to notice how much Mikey was suffering.

"Lose that look fearless". Raph grumbled. Dealing with his own guilt. "Were all to blame in this".

"Raph's right". Donnie whispered careful not to wake up his little brother who was tucked against his side, his hand gently rubbing Mikey's head. "We were all too busy to notice just what was happening in front of us, were all to blame".

"And that's why you guy's NEED this vacation". April turned down a back road. "To show Mikey how much you guy's care, no distractions. Just you 4".

April, Mona Lisa and Kari had all agreed this was a trip just for the 4 of them, all struggling with the guilt of taking the 3 brothers away from their youngest. Mikey had been there before them. While yes relationships were important, all dealing with their own past they also knew family was even more important. There was no guarantee that their relationships would last forever, but family was forever.

So April, Mona Lisa and Kari were going to take their own girls vacation while the boy's took theirs. Get to know each other better. They were all very excited.

"Where here".

Leo, Raph and Donnie jolted out of their own inner thoughts to gaze in front of them, the house was HUGE. There was a dirt path that led up the garage and the house was a tannish blue color. It had the house starting as a normal house would and towards the way end of the right side it came into a point. A big bay window that you could overlook the whole area. It came together almost like a Triangle at least the end of it.

"Whoa". Raph got out of the car gazing up at the house in awe.

"You can say that again". Leo stated following Raph's lead.

Donnie gently shook his brother awake, tired baby blue eye's gazing up at his older brother.

"Were here Mikey". Donnie spoke softly unlike his usual irritated tone with his baby brother.

"Already'. Mikey yawned but got out none the less, a hand stilling him as he almost toppled over as soon as he got out of the car.

"I gotcha".

Mikey glanced up at the house a small smile escaping the Turtles features, one of the first true smiles in weeks. Leaving all 3 brothers to gaze at each other in relief and a bit of pride.

"Dudes!, this is awesome!".

 **A/N Well there you guys go, this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I suffer from anxiety and depression as well so I like to put my experiences in my stories.**

 **Depression and anxiety can be a hard thing, you think you're alone when a lot of times you really aren't. Sometimes you worry you will be judged by others, or even think you are when it's not always the case, writing has always helped me among other things. Remember.**

 **Never give up home, things can always get better.**

 **Talk to someone if you're struggling, never think you are alone.**

 **And if you ever need someone to talk to, or even vent to feel free to throw me a PM.**

 **I'm always willing to listen.**

 **Have a great upcoming weekend guys!.**


	2. It gets weird

A/N So another getting up early and peanut butter toast morning haha, thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews, by the way I wanted to broadcast one of my friends fan fiction profiles. XxRebelWriterxX go check out her work, she's a very nice person. And she deserves her work to be read, as does Raphaelfangirl4real. And thank you guys for the reviews, it mean's a lot.

Now onto chapter 2!.

The four turtles waved goodbye to April it had taken about an hour if not more to unpack everything, to his brother's delight even Mikey pitched in. Which was a big step as their youngest brother had hardly any energy or willing to do anything these days.

Mikey was silent as he carried his suitcase into the house, his eye's filled with wonder glancing around the large rooms. The kitchen was rather large, to the left you could see a big sink and counter where one would cook the food. In the middle of the room there was an island like thing, had some fake fruit and a few decorations. The kitchen table was a square shape, the colors of each sides disturbed Mikey.

Red, purple, blue and orange.

The same colors as their masks, how the heck could anyone know that? A cold chill ran down the Turtle's spine as he put the bag down, now not feeling so eager for this vacation. Did they have a stalker? What was going on?

"Donnie". Mikey called eye's never taking off the table, his older brother quickly came to his side stopping right next to Mikey.

"Mikey what is it?, do you need something? I..". He drawled off seeing Mikey looking straight ahead eye's almost haunted, following his brother's motions he stopped a look of shock crossing the scientists features. "Guys". He called. "You really want to see this".

Thinking something was wrong with Mikey the two older Turtle's abandoned their suitcase's rushing over to their youngest, they stopped short when they noticed the table. Chills running down both of their spines.

"Awe shell". Raph muttered.

CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHANGER! HAHA I am so evil, sorry guy's I have to keep the suspense up ;). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be away sometime soon, so I may or may not be able to update for a few day's. But not to worry. I promise I will give you a chapter worth waiting for. Hope you all have a great upcoming weekend.


End file.
